


who up playing with they worm but they actually playin with they worm

by nsfwkp6 (TheKittenPuppy), TheKittenPuppy



Series: crack fics [10]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Kinda Seriously, Dream is a Youtuber, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, and jacking off is "playing with they worm", exclusively calling cocks "worms", i actually gave up writing this, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKittenPuppy/pseuds/nsfwkp6, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKittenPuppy/pseuds/TheKittenPuppy
Summary: hello!!! it is me, the person behind the legendary "who up playing with they worm" bringing you a more nsfw version based off one of the same prompts!! this actually made me cry writing it pls enjoy
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: crack fics [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1216893
Comments: 21
Kudos: 81





	who up playing with they worm but they actually playin with they worm

"who up playin with they worm"

_this was going to be a banger tweet_ , dream thought as he clicked the tweet button. immediately, his notifications tab got nuked by everyone with tweet notifications on. you know, the usual.

on the other side of the ocean, there was, in fact, someone up playin with they worm. george notfound. he was up playin with his worm thinking of his wonderful friend dream. he stared at dream's minecraft skin on namemc.com on his phone screen as he played with his happy worm through his shorts.

"oh dreeeeeam" george moaned. he was having such a great time playin with his worm. nothing could ruin this for him, right?

a notification pops up on the top of his screen. "dream tweeted: who up playin with they worm." (because who doesn't have tweet notifications on for their crush) george's hand stilled.

_fuck_.

he was caught in the act. dream couldn't even see him because they were separated by an ocean and he was still caught.

george quickly typed out a reply that would hopefully insinuate that he wasn't playing with his worm.

"i am😳" send tweet

dream narrowed his eyes at the most recent reply to his tweet. it was from george. _he's totally playing with his worm right now. it's so obvious_ , dream thought as he opened discord. _i kinda wanna play with my worm too, i hope george will let us play together_.

dream rang up george on discord, hoping for an answer. and an answer he did get.

"what the fuck do you want dream" george groaned.

"well i wanted to know if you were up for playing with our worms together?" dream said.

"dream that's kinda gay." george said.

"good thing i'm a youtuber then. let me see your worm." dream demanded.

"pffft no not if i can't see yours." george demanded back but more gayly.

and so they both turned on their camera. and they saw each other's worm. wow their worms were fucking small holy shit

"ok it's time to play" dream said as he started playing with his worm

i give up on writing this i'm tearing up

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on insta and twitter @thekittenpuppy6 i draw


End file.
